


Bedtime Story

by AddySnow



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DadSchlatt, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Kid - Freeform, Oneshot, Short Story, cancer mention, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddySnow/pseuds/AddySnow
Summary: Schlatt tells his son a bedtime story
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> TW for cancer & death mention

As Schlatt began to stand up from crouching by the bedside, a small hand wrapped around his sweater sleeve, "Papa?"

Schlatt looked down with a little surprise, Toby looked up at him with a shy look, clutching his bee plush to his chest, "Hmm?"

"Uh, can..." He looked away nervously and the horned man's face softened, "Go ahead kiddo, what's on your mind?"

He buried his face into the edge of the blanket, "What happened to Mama?" 

Schlatt went quiet for a while and looked down. The little boy looked nervously back and watched him sigh, putting on a slight smile. He reached and very gently ruffled the hair between the poking out stumps of his horns, "Alright kid, about time I told you the story."  
.  
"Well, your mom was pretty banger--She was real pretty. She was a warrior, a real strong girl but she was also kind and gentle and loving and... well, I was head over heels. After begging and begging her to go out with me, she agreed. And wouldn't you know it, time flew by and we got married and had you, our lil' Tubster," He beamed at his son who giggled at the nickname.

Schlatt had a bittersweet look on his face, "Well, one day when you were real little, she got kinda sick. So, we went to the doctor right kiddo? And well, uh, the doctor found out that there was this monster. It was a big shadow monster, like the ones in the dark. Well, it turns out that while she was defeatin' all these monsters to keep everyone safe, keep us safe, as a warrior, well one little monster followed her home. One of the strongest ones kiddo, they called it cancer."

Toby stared up at him wide-eyed, "She beat it up though? Right? 'Cos she was real strong right?"

"Well, she did! She did start fightin' it. She started to teach it a real lesson too, the real one, two," Schlatt glanced away for a moment, "But ya know, this one was real strong. C, Cancer... Cancer's a real tough dude. So, she had to fight it but she couldn't fight it on Earth. She had to go finish fighting it on a different plane, to protect us. Of course, she never lost a battle before and Cancer wasn't gonna be her first. So she had to chase it to a far far land, yeah kid? To make sure Cancer didn't get us. You're Mama was real strong kid, she really was, is."

The little boy slowly nodded, seeing the tear silently fall down his dad's cheek. He frowned a little, "Why couldn't we help her, papa?"

"Well," Schlatt thought for a moment, "You see, only she was able to see it you know. She had that magic ability. We couldn't see that shadow creature like she could, so only she could keep us safe from the dark."

Toby slowly nodded. There was a pause that lingered for a while and then the kid looked up with a small smile, "Do you think I'mma be a warrior too someday Papa? Like Mama? Strong like her!"

He smiled at his son, "Of course ya are kiddo. You're already super strong." 

Toby beamed at him as he stood up, "But all warriors need some rest, so let's get some sleep kiddo. I'll see you in the morning tough guy." 

Schlatt watched him snuggle into bed, holding that bee plush close. He let out a small sigh and looked over at the small picture frame by the doorway where he stood, a family photo from forever ago. Just the three of them, before things changed.

Schlatt just hoped he made her proud.


End file.
